


Just take some time and enjoy the ride/ Don't ask why

by trashvers (moomacow)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, bc of course, kara and alex go to a club!, no one asked for this but here you go, this is Alex we're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomacow/pseuds/trashvers
Summary: Kara convinces Alex to go out with her to the hot new Club Apocalypse because they both work too much and need a night of revelry and fun. Things don't go as planned, but they get even better. Time-wise, think of it as taking place just after Kara (as Supergirl) has begun working with the DEO.





	

Kara tugged lightly at Alex’s hand- well, lightly for her, but with all the strength a regular human could muster- and whined, “Come ON, Alex, we haven’t gone out in so long!”

Alex refused to budge from the couch, angling herself so she could see around Kara at the TV.

“My show’s on,” she replied simply.

Kara looked up at the ceiling. Rao give me strength. “I KNOW, but I ALSO know that you could easily record it and watch it at literally any other time!”

Alex took a long sip of her beer. “Not going.”

Kara pouted. Alex immediately rolled her eyes. ‘What was that quote about using your powers for good?”

Kara sank down until her face was inches from Alex’s, sinking onto her knees, lower lip wobbling dramatically. Alex tensed, fingers gripping at her bottle tightly. Finally, she broke. “Okay, OKAY, but I’m not changing,”

Kara smiled brightly and pecked her cheek, missing Alex’s blush when she supersped to the kitchen to throw away her sister’s half-finished beer. Alex grumbled as she shrugged on her signature leather jacket, then picked up her keys and tossed them at Kara.

“Come on, DD. Before I change my mind.”

Kara twirled in her bright yellow sundress and raised her fist with an excited “Woo!”

Alex smiled- she loved Kara’s antics, no matter how much she resisted at first.

\----

“Club Apocalypse.” 

The neon sign pulsed red in the bustling street. Being a weekend, the line stretched almost to the side of the building, but Kara and the bouncer had an agreement. The Danvers and their guests of the night got in for free with no hassle or her sister the FBI agent would close the joint down on a series of code violations.

He was an amiable guy- he just smiled and nodded them in. Kara chirped, “Thank you!” and Alex breezed past him without a word.

The pounding bass grew stronger as they waded deeper into the spacious room, weaving around the sea of bodies. Alex covered her ears and shouted, “I never understood how your sensitive hearing tolerated 120 decibels of shitty music!”

Kara turned and grinned. “Because the music has a lot of bass! And you don’t need to shout, Alex, you could whisper from across the room and I’d hear every word!”

The blonde finally stopped in the center of the dance-floor and began swaying to the beat. Alex stood still for a second, watching her. Then Kara’s eyebrows quirked, and Alex hurriedly took one of the alien’s hands and urged her into a half-spin. Kara’s hands remained in the air, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Alex lightly grasped her hips and pulled her closer, throat going dry. Kara peered over at her over her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. She placed her hands on the brunette’s, wordlessly telling her to grip tighter. She resumed swaying side to side, allowing herself to be guided by Alex. 

Alex shook her head clear and stepped aside, gesturing vaguely at the bar. "I'm gonna go get a drink!"

Kara's eyebrows creased, but she nodded, and resumed dancing on her own.

Alex shook out her hands, disconcerted by the loss of warmth… and how good it felt to hold Kara intimately.

She swerved around a crowd of half-drunk college students and plopped herself down onto a barstool. She sighed, head heavy in her hands. What she did back there… 

"Can I get you something?"

She raised two fingers. "Two shots, vodka."

The bartender examined her as she stared holes into the obsidian bar.

"Here." Two hands placed the shot-glasses in front of her.

Alex nodded and downed both in quick succession. The burn in her throat and the blossoming of warmth in her stomach was like a candle in the face of Kara's sun.

Noting the bartender's stricken expression, she sighed, "Relax, I've got enough ADH enzymes to drink an entire bottle of the stuff."

The bartender appeared unimpressed. "Relax, I'm a bioengineer."

They shrugged and walked away to serve another customer.

Alex stretched and got up, turning to search the crowd for her other half. In a totally platonic way. A sisterly way. Her face twitched. She couldn't help the twinge of discomfort that arose anytime anyone referred to Kara as that (especially herself). What they had- it just wasn't that.

She took a deep breath. The alcohol was beginning to shroud her thoughts like a film of fog in her brain. As long as she was still in control, it was fine. She could handle dancing with Kara tonight. She spotted the halo of gold migrating towards her. She readjusted her jacket and fixed her hair, then walked up to meet her.

Kara took her hand in her own. "You were gone awhile, you alright?"

Alex hummed an affirmative. It was a pitch too high, so she hastily added, "Yeah, just got distracted by work stuff."

That put Kara on a different kind of alert. "Is something wrong? Does J'onn need us?" She fiddled with her glasses, ready to speed to Spacedad's rescue.

Alex backtracked. "No, uh, I was just thinking about some alien DNA I was trying to sequence, sorry."

The tension drained out of Kara's shoulders, but only slightly. "We can go if you want." Her hand squeezed Alex's reassuringly.

Alex's eyes widened. Now that she had resolved to dance with Kara in close quarters in a club where nobody knew them, the possibility of that not happening was throwing her into a panic. Plus, Kara hardly ever got to have fun. She couldn't- wouldn't- ruin this for her.

"No, no! Let's stay." She smiled at Kara hopefully. Kara grinned back. 

"Ready to get your freak on?" Her eyebrows wiggled playfully. Alex laughed and held their entwined hands up, leading Kara back to the throng of people enjoying their night.

\---

Kara was doing it again- teasing her endlessly, tirelessly, without the slightest idea of how much it affected her foster sister. Alex hoped the sudden leaps in her heartbeat were misread as excitement for the club scene. The touch of alcohol in her bloodstream urged her to just enjoy the ride. And speaking of riding… she shuddered.

Kara gasped. A remix of Breakbot's "Why" was blasting on the soundspeakers now. "Alex! You love this song!"

Thinking about the lyrics, Alex thought, yeah, no kidding.

She excused herself to quickly take another (two) shot(s) and returned bouncing to the beat and shouting the end of the chorus as she made it back to Kara. 

"This for?"

Kara crooned back, "I give you love, no matter what they say!"

Alex smiled. "Just don't ask why!"

She thrashed her head and bounced in place. Kara giggled. Alex smirked. 

"Jealous much?"

Alex was woefully unprepared for the deliberate once-over Kara gave her. "Very."

She might've fainted right there. Instead, she placed her hands on Kara's shoulders and pushed her backwards towards the nearest wall, the alcohol finally getting strong enough to make her say "fuck it." and do what she wanted. Kara slid her hands along Alex's ribs, and right before her back hit the wall, she spun them so that Alex was pressed up against the concrete instead. Kara dipped down low in time with the drop of the next song's bass, skating her hands over Alex's taught stomach, and rose again with a challenge in her eyes.

Alex's breath stuttered. Her eyes rose to the ceiling. Her internal chants changed from why her, why her, to of course it would be her, it couldn't have been anyone else. From the moment Kara entered her life, there would never be anyone else.

Kara exhaled sharply, pupils blown. Alex’s heart was beating faster than when she faced a rogue alien, and Kara’s glance to her chest proved it. Alex felt at once suffocated and liberated. 

Her eyes bounced from Kara’s to her lips, uncertain. She leaned in slowly and watched Kara’s eyes flutter shut. 

In a show of restraint, her forehead fell gently against Kara’s instead. “What are we doing?”

Kara’s eyes flew open. She licked her lips. “I- I don’t know.”

Alex pressed harder. She whispered, “Do you want me to kiss you?”

They had had an unspoken /something/ ever since Kara had crashed into her life. Eliza called them sisters at every opportunity, and pressured Alex to protect her “little sister” at all costs. When Kara kissed her the night after she’d seen Alex kissing one of her many short-term boyfriends, she’d shut her down immediately. For weeks afterward, Kara had been awkward around her, stuttering more often and not hugging her every time she saw her. Finally, Alex had confronted her and told her that she forgave Kara and that she missed their constant contact. Kara had smiled her first real smile in a month.

Kara’s mouth opened for a few seconds, but she shut it and instead nodded quickly. Alex took a deep breath and pressed her lips against Kara’s in a chaste kiss.

Kara’s fingers caressed the back of her neck and her arms tightened around her. Emboldened, Alex tried to deepen the kiss, tilting her head and sweeping her tongue across Kara’s bottom lip. Kara gasped. Alex tried to back away, an apology on her tongue, but Kara desperately led them into an open-mouthed kiss. Alex’s knees went weak, and she tried to dig her nails into the Kryptonian’s skin to steady herself.

After a few minutes, they separated, breath heaving. They clung tightly to each other.

Alex whispered, "There's something you should know."

Kara cupped her cheek. "You can tell me anything." Her kind blue eyes grounded Alex and gave her the strength to voice a truth that had been hidden for years.

"I love you." ... More than anything I ever have or ever will.

Kara's smile was brighter than the sun. "As I you." 

Alex hugged her as tight as she could. Kara responded in kind, careful to keep her powers in check. 

"I was always so afraid- I'm sorry." Of the intensity of her emotions for the girl who was supposed to be her sister. Of her mother's disapproval. Of revealing her love to the world.

Kara shook her head. "You weren't ready. But you are now." She paused to lock eyes with Alex. "You are, right?"

Alex kissed her softly. "Yes. Forever and always."

\---

They collapsed in a heap on the bed. Alex's eyes were open wide, unable to believe that Kara was naked on top of her, that Kara had done those very delicious things to her, and that Alex had given as good as she got.

She turned to the alien she was quickly losing to sleep on her chest. “Am I dreaming?”

“Nope.” There was a hint of madness in the way Kara’s tone lilted.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Are /you/ dreaming?”

Her Kryptonian groaned, “God, I hope not.” She snuggled deeper into her human's embrace and sighed happily. Alex kissed the top of her head. Kara had fallen from the stars, a goddess among mortals, and become such a powerful, compassionate woman. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined a future where they could be happy together. And now that she had it, she was never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks! I didn't wanna end it on such a sappy note- and ah damn it, I made that ending even sappier. So you get a bit of what happens when they head back to Kara's apartment. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Please comment below, it makes my day! <3


End file.
